


A Happy Accident

by ggtwrites (thewritingsofahydrangea)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritingsofahydrangea/pseuds/ggtwrites
Summary: Everyone has a tattoo on their wrist indicating their soulmate
Relationships: Kim Youngbin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	A Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for someone over on tumblr, and I thought I'd share it here! Still gonna be a while before I post more frequently, but there will be another florist!Taeyang fic posted on his birthday!

On the inside of everyone’s wrist was a tattoo, one that showed you who your soulmate would be with two symbols, one for you and one for your soulmate. For you, you had yet to find the person with the tattoo that matched yours.

However, as you were walking down the street, studying your soulmate tattoo, wondering when you would find them, you bumped into someone. Looking up, you found the eyes of a handsome stranger. His eyes were a deep brown that captured your attention, his hair a sandy blond.

“Sorry!” You both said at the same time, jumping away from the other.

The man that you had bumped into looked at you with concern in his eyes. “Are you okay? I wasn’t looking where I was going.”

“I’m fine!” You assured him, “And I wasn’t looking where I was going either.”

He reached his hand up to head, and was about to say something more when familiar symbols on his wrist caught your eyes. Your mouth opened wide, and without a word you held up your wrist for him to see.

His eyes widened as he studied your wrist and he let out a soft, “Oh.” And then he started laughing, a bright and genuine sound that made you feel light and happy. “What a way to meet!” He chuckled, “My name is Youngbin, and I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

You told him your name and he repeated it with a smile. “So then, soulmate, would you like to grab some coffee and get to know each other?” Youngbin asked, a wide smile on his face as he held his hand out to you.

“I’d love that you!” You said with a nod and took his hand. The two of you walked and talked, holding hands, and you’d never felt more at home.

\---

Months later, after the two of you had officially started dating, you were sitting together on a couch, supposedly watching a movie, but your attention was much more on each other than what was happening on the screen.

As the two of you cuddled you traced the outline of the tattoo on his wrist, studying the shapes that were so familiar to you.

“What are you thinking about?” Youngbin asked gently, watching you trace his tattoo.

“As silly as it might sound, I’m glad I bumped into you that day. I don’t how long it would have taken for us to meet if not for that.” You looked up into his eyes and found yourself captured by the gentle fondness he looked at you with.

“I’m glad too,” he said, “And so happy to have you in my life.”


End file.
